


Home

by Fredi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredi/pseuds/Fredi
Summary: Billy is on his way home.A short and fluffy ficlet written many years ago.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Dom and Billy for my own fantasies, but nothing is real.

Finally. It’s been so long. All those lonely nights when he couldn't sleep and kept tossing around wishing Dom was there.  
But tonight he will see him again. He’s on the plane to see his Dommie. Before him lie three wonderful weeks they’ll be able to spend together in LA.

God, how he’s missed Dom. Missed his smile. Missed cuddling up with him. Missed his touch. He had missed everything about him.  
Sure, they had called each other every day, but the time difference and their work hadn’t made it any easier on them. When Billy got up he would usually give Dom a (hot) good-night-call, but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in person.

As Billy contemplates the loneliness of the last months, the plane starts its descend to LA. Soon he’ll see his Dom again. That thought sends butterflies to his stomach even after all those years they’ve been together. The nearer the plane gets to the ground, the happier Billy is.  
When the plane finally lands and Billy stands in line for immigration, he get’s anxious. He doesn't want to keep Dom waiting. But he can't help it. He stands in line for almost one hour and fervently wishes he could simply wave with his passport and walk straight through. When he’s finally past the custom desk and has picked up his bag, he rushes straight to the exit.

And there he is. Standing off to the side with a coffee in his hands is Dom. He’s scanning the crowd and when he sees Billy his eyes light up and he has the biggest smile on his face. The last steps till they come face to face seem like eternity to both of them.  
Billy can't stop smiling. „Dom“, he says happily. And then they are in each others arms, sharing a deep kiss.

Feeling Dom’s arms around him, Billy knows he is finally home.


End file.
